Memento
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Dora decides to throw Remus a surprise birthday party. At first, he isn't thrilled, but soon her realizes it will be a good a memory. Remadora Fluff for Quinn.


**Happy birthday Quinn! I hope you had a great day. :) Sorry it isn't very long. I hope you enjoy it anyway though.**

 **Disclaimer -** if you recognize it, i don't own it.

* * *

 **Memento**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Remus took small steps as Tonks guided him through the hallway of their home, her hands covering his eyes. It was an unneeded gesture. He had closed his eyes at her request, when she had come to get him from his study.

"You'll see." She whispered mischievously. "We are almost there." She continued to guide him forward until he hit the swinging door that led to the kitchen. "Stop right there." She removed her hands. His eyes were still squeezed shut as he waited for her command to open them. The room sounded silent and he couldn't help but wonder what his wife was up to.

"Okay, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and…

" _ **Surprise**_!"

Remus jumped, startled. The room was filled with friends, family and members of the Order. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in one corner. Tonk's mother Andromeda was in the front, holding their son, baby Teddy. The little baby had a tiny birthday hat atop the patch of bright blue hair on his head. He giggled and waved his arms at the site of his parents, before shrieking "Dada."

He looked at his wife, stunned. A surprise party? _Where would she get such an idea?_

Before he had a chance to say anything Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him and clapped him roughly on the back. "Happy Birthday!" He smiled brightly. "Unfortunately, I can't stay for the party, important things to take care of at the ministry, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday.

"Thank you for coming, Kingsley, even if you couldn't stay."

"I really wish I could. The cake looks delicious, and that steak and potato pie Molly made smells amazing. Anyway, enjoy your birthday Remus." He grabbed Remus's hand and shook it.

"Thank you." Remus said half-heartedly. He forced a smile for his friend and fellow order member before he left the room.

"Come, come!" Molly motioned for everyone to come to the table. "We should eat while the food it still warm!"

"Bollocks. I was hoping we do the presents first." Ron muttered before taking a seat at the table, which had been magically extended and brightly decorated for the occasion.

Tonks guided him to the head of the table before taking baby Teddy from her mother. She sat in one of the seats beside him, while Harry took the other. Remus felt a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck. He hated the way everyone was staring at him. He could hear Molly in the next room, where the stove, sink, fridge and storage were, as she prepared the meal.

"Are you okay?" Tonks whispered.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her that this was a horrible idea, that he hated parties and he hated his birthday, but he just _couldn't._ He saw the excitement gleaming in her eyes and he knew he couldn't hurt her feelings.

He reached out and grabbed her free hand, squeezing in gently. "I'm fine."

* * *

After dinner everyone gave him their gifts. He had never received so many fine things in his life. Hermione gave him a new leather satchel with his initials engraved in gold for his new job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Molly knitted him a nice green sweater, scarf and mittens. Arthur had found two old walkie-talkies - which he referred to as 'muggle communicating devices' -and had cast a spell on them so he could easily communicate with Dora and Teddy while he was away. Harry had purchased him a several new quills and a beautiful new holder for his wand, while Ron purchased him a joke book.

After the presents were open and he had expressed his gratitude, Molly brought out a large, beautifully decorated cake. Remus smiled as she sat it down in front of him, candle's circling each of the cake's three layers. He blew them out and everyone laughed when baby Teddy squealed "cake!".

Molly cut the cake, making sure everyone received a large piece of the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Once everyone had their piece they began to eat and soon the table was filled with light-hearted conversation.

Remus turned to his wife, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you Dora."

She smiled brightly leaning over to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She handed him a small leather box. "I love you Remus. Happy Birthday."

He opened it. Inside was a golden chain. On the gold change hung a golden wolf with emerald eyes, a sun, and a heart. From anyone else, the gift probably would have angered him. He hated being reminded of his lycanthropy.

But something about it being from Dora made it feel different. He knew the wolf represented himself. It was clear that the sun represented her. She would always be there for him, like a brand new day after a full moon, giving him new life and new opportunities. Teddy was obviously depicted by the heart. The love of their lives, their heart and soul.

He smiled and took the chin from the box and hooked it around his neck. "Thank you Droa, I love it and I love you."

He would wear it always, as a reminder of the family who loved him and would always be there for him and a memento, a reminder of the best birthday he had ever had.


End file.
